The Maximum Rebellion
by Athena Waren
Summary: Time has passed and many people have been freed from places like the school. But soon a new place is formed called the Academy. Max and Melanie's flocks, have formed a rebellion to stop the Academy. four of Melanie's flock have become avian human hybrids.


Night, the time of day where most people think that people like me roam, wild and free. I beg to differ. Being the head of a rebellion doesn't make you a bad person. A rebellion

means that some one or something is doing something that the communities disagree with. The government let those invaders in and now they have taken over. I started the

rebellion becuase those monsters were taking us and turning us in to mutants. Now, I was running for my life from those evil creatures who had done the same thing to me. I glanced

back to see them following me. They were faster than I had expected. I knew I couldn't escape but I had to try. I saw the edge of the cliff approaching at high speed. Now was my

chance. I spread my sleek black wings and jumped. I fell down, down towards the ground untill my wings caught the wind passing me.

It was amazing. The feeling of wind underneath my wings. My lungs burned for air. I struggled to beat my wings and breath at the same time. I had been changed from a human to a

human avian hybrid. I was not alone. My two companions, Izzy, and Binx, were turned in to these mostrous creatures aswell. I watched Binx slow down so that Izzy and I could catch

up. The monsters had stopped chasing us and given up. They retreated back to the place they called the academy.

As I continued on I heard a gasp from Binx as Izzy kissed her neck. I turned to them with a surprised look on my face. Binx and Izzy turned to me and smiled. "You aren't the only

ones allowed to have a relationship. We can be together too." Binx said smiling. I laughed and continued flying on. Still smiling the three of us flew off in the direction of the last

location of the rebellion. We were carefull to make sure that we were not followed in to the desert as we entered the underground shelter of Sharada. We landed right outside the

small trap door covered by sand. We knocked on it and the small hole in the ground opened. My friend Shannons's eye appeared below and asked for the password.

"The password is Luanna." I said calmly. Shannon closed the tiny window, and opened the trap door. When she saw us she screeched and slammed the door. "Shannon! It's us!

Open up! They didn't get far enough to insert the mind control device! Please Shannon! Please! Shanon! Open this god damn door!" I shouted as loud as I could. Shannon opened

the trap door and looked up at me. She glared at me and gestured to come in. "Shannon, what's happened to you? Why wouldn't you let us in?" I asked.

"Shut up and follow me. Don't talk if you want to live." she said in a hostal voice. She shut my mouth and folowed her. I looked back at Binx and Izzy who were holding hands. Bix had

a scared look on her face. I smiled soothingly at her. Izzy kissed her lightly on the cheek and she smiled. We entered the large foyer. It looked different from the last time I had seen

it. I looked around and spotted Ariel and Gizmoe. They had escaped before they could be turned except for Ariel. Ariel had white wings on her back, and shackles around her ankles

and wrists. I rushed forward to her but something hit my head. I was knocked to the grounnd. I looked up and saw Lance. Lance had never been captured. As far as I was concerned

he believed that I was dead. I knew this would happen.

To co-operate with them I held out my hands. I felt the hand cuffs tighten around my wrists and ankles. I walked forward towards my baby. Ariel had always been the baby of the

family. Lance had most likely tried to forget that she existed aswell. I nealt before Ariel and threw her arms over my head, carefull not to let the chains that bound her hands hit my

head. I smlied as her grip tightened around my neck, untill Lance lifted her high above me by her surgically attached wings and threw her to the ground he pushed me over and

grabbed my chains. He dragged me along the floor to a tiny cell and threw me in. I curled up in to a ball wondering when his love would kick in. When he would remember to search for

the cut on my wrist for the mind control device. I was so scared. I knew what happened here to people who were changed. Saddly they didn't usually check for the scar.

Tears started to roll down my face. The love of my life hated me, and to make matters worse he treated Ariel like she was an insignificant little bug that the world didn't need. She was

only six. No doubt he was nice enough to let Gizmoe stay with her, and to let Izzy and Binx stay in the same cell, but for me it was different. He had to decide whether or not to kill

me. Whether he should still love me and let me live. I was so tired from the flight that I never even realized that I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up there was a small tray of food on the floor of my cell. I shied away from it, too angry and scared to eat. I heard some shuffling and realized that there was some

one else in my cell with me. They pushed my food towards me. Still angry I pushed it away again. The person sighed and reached out to touch my shoulder but I hit it away. I burried

my face in my arms as they lit their lantern. As my sight slowly adjusted I saw that it was Lance. He smiled at me his crooked smile. I huffed and truned away from him angrily. He put

his lantern down and placed his hands on either side of my face. He pressed his lips gently against mine. Slowly, but surely all of my anger dissappeared and I began to kiss him back.

He pulled away and grabbed a small key out of his back pocket. He placed the key in to the lock on my shackles and released my hands and ankles. I smiled at him and then rubbed

my wrists. He took my hand and led me out from the cell. When I could stand he hugged me. He stroked my black wings and smiled. I watched as the rest of our little family raced

towards us to join our hug. Ariel clamped on to my lower leg and wouldn't let go. "Come on Melanie. We have to go see Max." Lance said to me.


End file.
